ultrafanfandomcom-20200214-history
Colour Timer (Ultraman Neo Mebius)
The colour timer is an invention of the Ultra Species to be able to operate on polluted planets for a limited amount of time. Or in the case of "Chosen" Ultras, a gauge. Despite being of importance, some other Ultras might settle for the Beam Lamp in place. Appearance Standard Timer The standard Colour Timer is sphere-like, taking up the Center of the Ultra's chest. The actual light spot would be glowing blue (Or in the case of "Memory Ultras", Green). Surrounding the Colour Timer is a strip of hard metal to protect the sides of the Colour timer. Beam Lamp An alternative to the Standard Timer,These are usually implanted into the forehead of the Ultra, and naturally glows Green. Usages Standard Timer These are connected by several Sextillions of nerves to the Ultra's Inner Light (Or their "Heart"), and becomes the physical representation of their Inner Ultra. This gauges how much time on a polluted planet until they have to leave or risk harm, averaging a total of 3 minutes active, and flashing red in the last minute. Colour Timers though are also healthier for Ultras, Naturally cleaning out and purifying any impurities that might have effected the Ultra's Specium Particles, making death by biological warfare extremely difficult. However, due to the nerve connections, the Timer is an extremely painful area, An Average Space-Ranger's Ultra-Punch being able to render Civilians unconscious. Beam Lamp An alternative to the normal Timer, these are not connected to an Ultra's Inner Ultra, instead maximizing and optimizing the Ultra's Specium energy flow. This allows theoretically indefinite activity time, and allows higher energy manipulation. However, the stress of being on a polluted planet without a Colour Timer can seriously damage the Ultra's body until they're unable to be commissioned for duty for several years (Ex. Ultraseven). The Beam Lamp is used by Non-Combatants such as messengers and Mappers, and is generally not supported in the Space Garrison due to the side effects of battling long-term. Mebius' Colour Timer Unlike regular Ultras, where their Color Timers were surgically implanted, Mebius was unnaturally and the first to be born with his Colour Timer. The diamond shape was unnaturally hard to surgically implant if one tried, and pushing the timer that far in should kill the normal Ultra, making Mebius' colour timer a scientific outlier. However, it's design made several break-throughs in design, maximizing the efficiency of the nerves and maximum use of the Inner-Ultra. This lead to the creation of more modern Colour-timers. Generations Gen 1 Timers This includes Ultraman, Zoffy, Ultraseven, Leo, etc. These are more lighter blue in color and is generally accepted to be the best there ever will be. These timers had an average time limit of 2.5~3 minutes at best and allowed limited customization. These are the most common timers and simple to implant, seeing wide-spread use all over. Gen 2 Timers By deriving the break-through Design of Mebius' timer, The more modern Colour Timers are more of a darker blue in colour. (Hikari's timer is a Gen 2). This allowed upwards of 3~5minutes of activity on a polluted planet and allowed an Ultra's inner light to be at its full potential at all times. However these are very expensive and the procedure is described to be more painful than the last-gen counterparts so many prefer the Gen1 Timers. These timers are still generally a new design and many have adopted the Gen 1, Many doesn't even realize Gen 2 Timers exist. Category:Ultraman Neo Mebius Continuity Category:Akreious Category:Fan Ultra Traits/Powers Category:Fan Concepts Category:Fan Items